MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type
MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type (aka "White Zeta") is a variant of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and initially appears in the 2001 short CGI film Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers and later in the series of short anime films Gundam Evolve. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being the third Zeta Gundam produced, it is usually referred to as "Zeta Unit Three". Like most other MSs, it has processors and sensors mounted in the head. Like the Zeta, it features wrist mounted Grenade Launchers that can be quipped with wire grapplers. While most other MSs have their main generators in the chest, the Zeta 3A has it in the legs. This is because of the high energy requirements of the leg thrusters, needing a direct link to the generator. Binders are incorporated in the Waverider form to help with the AMBAC of the suit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, The'' White Zeta'' is equipped by two 60mm Vulcan Gun nozzles located in its head. Its use varies in a manner of situations, such as shooting incoming missile attacks, reserving primary weapons for decisive combat situations. It has been proven to save ammunition and in the hands of a capable pilot, a crucial weapon for any situation. The vulcan guns are an offensive weapon designed to be used against small lightly-armored targets such as ground combat vehicles or attack helicopters. The 60mm vulcan guns are operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*2-Tube Grenade Launcher :Just like the standard armament of MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, it is equipped with a 2-Tube Grenade Launcher that is proven to be a significantly important armament of the Mobile Suit. These are self-propelled Grenade rounds with a firepower strong enough to destroy a Mobile Suit, and is proven to be very effective against Mobile Weapons equipped with I-Field Generators, which makes beam weapons useless. Each tube carries two rounds, meaning each grenade launcher carries four grenades, for a total of eight rounds before reloading. ;*Beam Saber :It is equipped by two beam sabers as its close range weaponry, stored in its hip recharge rack. It is unknown whether it can be used as a beam launcher like the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam did. ;*(BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle :A unique beam rifle model, also wielded by the original Zeta unit. It serves as the primary weapon of the'' White Zeta''. The rifle is both operable in MS mode and in Wave rider mode. It can emit a beam saber from its tip to use it as a close-quarters weapon. ;*Hyper Mega Beam Launcher :Used in taking down Battleships in long ranges with its powerful output of 8.3 MW. It can be used in Wave Rider mode. Just like its beam rifle, it can produce a beam saber like the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. It is effectively a scaled down version of the Hyaku Shiki's, Mega Bazooka Launcher. *'Grappling Wires' ;*Shield :The standard shield designed for the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam that serves as the nozzle when in Wave Rider mode, designed for aerial maneuverability and to reduce wind resistance, thus increasing speed in flight, but with a different paintjob to match the white-purple color scheme on the'' White Zeta''. History Piloted by Karaba ace Amuro Ray in the later stages of the Gryps Conflict, Amuro used the White Zeta to great success during the later stages of both wars. Some deny this as merely propaganda similar to the story of the MSZ-006A1 since the Zeta Plus A1 in question was stated as an Amuro Type but the Master Grade model confirmed it was only tuned to fit Amuro's piloting skills, while it was only used for training new pilots for the A1 type Zeta Plus. It makes a reappearance in the Gundam Evolve 9 film, piloted by squadron leader White Unicorn (who is believed to be the legendary ace Amuro Ray) and battles the QRX-006 Geminus with assistance from other Zeta units. There is little information regarding the White Zeta unit, other than appearances, it is a standard unmodified Zeta unit without the Bio-sensor, and was tuned for its pilot Amuro Ray, aside from its purple striping on white colour scheme, plus Amuro's signature "A" symbol on the left shoulder armour. Picture Gallery 1328577704175.jpg 2aa.jpg 2bb.jpg|custom RG msz-06-3a 4048402490_3679539631_o.jpg Notes *The Z Gundam Unit 3 (White Unicorn custom) is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3, and pre-ordering the game lets you use this machine from the beginning instead of unlocking it later. The player needs to have a Japanese PlayStation Network account to attain the Z Gundam Unit 3 early. *On the PSP Game Gundam Assault Survive, the Zeta Gundam 3 (White Zeta) can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions. it has the same armaments like the Original MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, but with a higher stats when tuned to the max, lower tuning points to be fully upgraded, and a Different SP attack. External Links *MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type on MAHQ.net